


Go On

by MadamsKK



Series: Merthur Shenanigans [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Lemon, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, idek anymore, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/MadamsKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sees Arthur staring at a girl and ends up accidentally (it really was an accident, that's not a lie) spills wine on her. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first Merthur fic. If any of you have read my stuff before, you know I can't resist smut, it's the best part of fic! XD Enjoy!!

Merlin hit the floor of Arthurs room with a thud and a jolt of pain. He stiffled a sharp intake of breath to regain what was knocked out of him. Arthur marched in.

"What did you think you were doing, Merlin." he snarled. It wasn't even a question.

"I...I-"

"But see, that's the thing, you weren't thinking. At all." Arthur hauled him up off the ground by his scarf. "How many times have I told you: don't be stupid."

Merlin scoffed "Yeah like you have room to judg-" He choked when the Prince tightened his grip.

"You spilled wine on the neighboring country's princess, Idiot!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was too busy staring at you slobbering over her!"

Arthur found this new information highly interesting. "Could it be that the almighty Merlin was jealous?"

Melin spluttered a denial, but from the color in his cheeks, Arthur knew he was correct.

"Ah, so I take it you'd rather me drool over you, instead? In a more literal sense of course." he brought his servant closer until their noses almost touched. Merlins breathing sped until he nearly panted, and he glanced down at Arthurs promising lips. Then Arthur dropped him. He crumpled against stone once more.

"As if I could want that from you." Merlin spat. He rose to his feet.

Arthur almost laughed, because he knew what was coming. He grabbed Merlins arm as it came in for a punch, twisting it behind his back, closely followed by the other.

Merlins pulse thundered through his veins, and he tried, and failed, to smother a gasp. His eyes fluttered at the pain, knees weakening. He prayed Arthur wouldn't notice.

Arthur noticed, and took full advantage. He pressed Merlins elbows together further. With a loud moan, the servants legs gave, and he went completely limp, eyes shut with pleasure. His dick twitched with great enthusiasm.

Arthur grinned at the kink he just found. He leaned in to whisper in Merlins ear, because, if he was right, they were abut to have some fun.

"On your knees." he growled. Merlin visibly shuddered, gulping. But he complied.

Arthur ran one hand up Merlins cheek, over his soft lips. He had dreamed of this before, fantasized about Merlin giving up, submitting to him. He was mostly hard before he even went near his cock, but he brought it out and pressed it to Merlins lips.

Merlin looked up at him, a question and hesitation and hope resting there.

"Go on." his master commanded.

The hesitation vanished. Merlin darted forward, licking at the head, suckling and laving until Arthur wanted to yell at him. Before it got to that point, however, he plced gentle, fluttery kisses up and down his length. Those weren't any better.

Once Arthur was completely hard, his servant licked long and slow on the underside, delving just behind. He sucked one ball onto his mouth, playing with it, then the other. Arthur had to steady himslf on a bedpost, face surely a red as Merlins, and breathing labored. He groaned when Merlin retreated, then engulfed only the head. Arthurs hips twitched forward, forcing more in.

Merlin started to hold Arthurs hips still, but the latter stopped him.

"No, hands behind your back Merlin." His voice was husky, but Merlin was compelled to obey even more by that quality.

Once his hands grasped each other tightly, Arthur twined his own fingers into short black locks. He held Merlins head still as he moved weakly, leisurely pushing farther into the blazing wet heat that was his servants mouth. Merlin looked up at him with defiance in his eyes, suddenly moaning like a whore around the member in him. Arthur was almost knocked off his feet.

Merlin grew hungry for him, fighting his own instinct to take pleasure from this, but soon couldn't resist. He sucked hard, tongue working as well as it could, bringing Arthur in until he hit the back of his throat. Arthur thrust hard once then, overcome. He reigned himself back in, slightly saddened by the whimper Merlin had made and the tear that formed in his eye. Arthur wiped it away gently. In and out, in and out, slowly, trying to hold back. When Merlin moaned again, he finished, spurting profusely, making Merlin swallow all of it.

Once he was done, he pulled back, and Merlin nestled his face into his crotch, licking him clean. Upon further inspection, he found that his servant was rock hard, kink thoroughly enjoyed.

"Well well, look at you. Merlin, you kinky bastard, you look a bit pent up down there."

Merlin pulled back, still on his knees. His arms twitched, wanting to reach forward and grab himself, but he resisted. He nodded rapidly.

"Hmm...what to do about this..." Arthur thought aloud. "Well, I could always let you penetrate me, as I'm pretty damn tight, but you seem to be more sub. Perhaps I should get aroused again and fuck you senseless? I can go for ages when I want. You'd have bruises so difficult to hide you would have to stay out of sight. In my chambers, of course, not yours. And forget walking, tch, that'd be history. But then how would you work for me? I'd need things done anyway. What if I just mde you my pleasure-slave, on our back or knees constantly, hardly ever a rest. I bet you'd like that, too ,wouldn't you. An easy life until I got to you. Then, you wouldn't have it so easy. Whenever I want Merlin, that's when I can have you."

Merlins head leaned back against the wall, mouth open in a silent moan from time to time, panting, and a string of drool dripped from his sore lips. A beautiful sight. He wouldn't last long like this, even as he fought it. Arthur continued.

"I've been tempted to command a blowjob under the table at dinner, with father and Morgana and their servants right there. I think I will have you do that soon, perhaps tomorrow. Or maybe on Gaius's desk. I'm not sure when he'd get back from his rounds though, so how interesting would it be for him to walk in to see you riding my cock on his things, begging and screaming and-"

Merlin really did scream at that, hands clenched til his kuckles where white behind him, doubling over as he came. Arthur dragged him back up by his hair, forcing eye contact as his servant fell to pieces.

Merlin shivered, coming down from his high, and his master knelt next to him. He found himself wrapped in Arthurs embrace, which he gladly sunk into.

"That princess meant nothing, you know."

Merlin wasn't sure he heard right, and so, kept silent.

"I was staring at you over her shoulder."

Now Merlin understood, and felt his face re-heat.

"I....I love you, clotpole." he muttered.

"Love you too, idiot." Arthur laughed lightly, ruffling his favorite persons hair.

Said favorite person didn't mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm so sorry. *hides* Please don't kill me, I haven't finished Merlin yet.  
> Please comment and/or kudos etc. 'cause those things make me happy. X3 Happy authors bring more fic! It's win-win.


End file.
